warriorclanfanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
StarClan/Roleplay
Here, you can RP as a StarClan cat. In StarClan... Moontail welcomed Shinestar.Tigerfoot 17:10, August 15, 2012 (UTC) "Maybe if we found her, Blizzardfang wouldn't be so.... mad." Sunfire suggested. LittlewillowLAUGH LAUGH LAUGH 17:14, August 15, 2012 (UTC) "I dunno," said Brambleheart. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 17:16, August 15, 2012 (UTC) Howlpaw felt confused with all the StarClan cats around him. ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 17:19, August 15, 2012 (UTC) "I think I'll try," Sunfire murmured. LittlewillowLAUGH LAUGH LAUGH 17:20, August 15, 2012 (UTC) Brambleheart nodded. "I never met my grandmother, so I'll help too," he said. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 17:25, August 15, 2012 (UTC) Sunfire smiled, "I'll need the help." Together, the two StarCLan cats went down to WindClan moor. LittlewillowLAUGH LAUGH LAUGH 17:39, August 15, 2012 (UTC) Shinestar licked a paw. "Where's Frozenstream?" she asked.Silverstar 17:41, August 15, 2012 (UTC) "Frozenstream? Frozenstream is still alive, as the SnowClan medicine cat." Snowpaw blinked. (XD) ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 17:42, August 15, 2012 (UTC) "You don't even remember your own daughters name!" she shouted. She ran away. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 17:46, August 15, 2012 (UTC) (Icy, should we continue on WC RP or stay on StC RP?) LittlewillowLAUGH LAUGH LAUGH 17:48, August 15, 2012 (UTC) (WC) ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 17:49, August 15, 2012 (UTC) "I-I was just joking, Frozenwater!" wailed Shinestar, chasing after her.Silverstar 17:51, August 15, 2012 (UTC) She ran away. "Sure you were!" she sobbed. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 17:53, August 15, 2012 (UTC) "I was!" yowled Shinestar, leaping onto her daughter. "I died to be with you!" she meowed.Silverstar 17:56, August 15, 2012 (UTC) Frozenwater escpaed and started running again. In StarClan, she was only the age of an apprentice. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 19:37, August 15, 2012 (UTC) Shinestar leaped in front of her. "Why would i hate you, Frozenwater? I died for you, why do you run?" she meowed. "S-Shinestar!" a tom yowled. "Glaciercreek!" purred Shinestar.Silverstar 00:04, August 16, 2012 (UTC) She sniffed and sat down, not looking at her mother. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 00:06, August 16, 2012 (UTC) Glaciercreek paadded over to his daughter, and nuzzled her. "I haven't seen you since you were a kit," he murmuredSilverstar 00:10, August 16, 2012 (UTC) "Who are you!" hissed Frozenwater as she leaped backwards away from him. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 00:12, August 16, 2012 (UTC) Howlpaw sighed. "So much commotion." ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 00:13, August 16, 2012 (UTC) Shinestar frowned. "You never met your father, Glaciercreek," she mewed. "I died after you were born, you didn't open your eyes to see me, cause i was dead." sighed GlaciercreekSilverstar 00:16, August 16, 2012 (UTC) Snowpaw brushed pelts with Howlpaw. "Come on, let's go." ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 00:17, August 16, 2012 (UTC) "Oh, O.K then," she said, calming down. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 00:19, August 16, 2012 (UTC) Glaciercreek's eyes were full of pain. "I wished i coul of been with you, my daughter." he whimpered00:21, August 16, 2012 (UTC)Silverstar Howlpaw made an ">.<" face and gave Snowpaw a rose. ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 00:22, August 16, 2012 (UTC) "Yeah, O.K," she said. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 00:26, August 16, 2012 (UTC) "Welcome to StarClan," Sunfire said sweetly. LittlewillowLAUGH LAUGH LAUGH 00:33, August 18, 2012 (UTC) Icewillow smiled and looked around. She ran over to her daughter and purred. "Mom!?" said Frost(um, somthing XD) happily. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 00:34, August 18, 2012 (UTC) Sunfire smiled, Icewillow was happy. But what would happen when she met Blizzardfang?! LittlewillowLAUGH LAUGH LAUGH 00:37, August 18, 2012 (UTC) Icewillow looked around camp. "Where is he?" she asked Sunfire. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 00:41, August 18, 2012 (UTC) "Probably in the med. cat den!" Sunfire muttered, remembering the last "conversation" she had had with Blizzardfang. LittlewillowLAUGH LAUGH LAUGH 00:48, August 18, 2012 (UTC) She sighed and padded inside the den. "Icewillow?" he said in a state of shock, regret, and sadness. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 00:51, August 18, 2012 (UTC) Sunfire followed her in slowly. LittlewillowLAUGH LAUGH LAUGH 01:03, August 18, 2012 (UTC) She growled a little. "What are you ''doing here?" she hissed. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 01:06, August 18, 2012 (UTC) Sunfire didn't want them to fight! They had to do what they had to do. Sunfire flattened her ears, eady for Blizzardfang to make a nasty comment like he always did to Sunfire. LittlewillowLAUGH LAUGH LAUGH 01:08, August 18, 2012 (UTC) "I-I," started Blizzardfang. He was haveing trouble talking. "I'm sorry..." "What?" said Icewillow, shocked. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 23:03, August 18, 2012 (UTC) Sunfire pricked her ears and padded into view. "Can I get something for you to eat?" She asked Icewillow. LittlewillowLAUGH LAUGH LAUGH 23:06, August 18, 2012 (UTC) "Just one minute," she said to Sunfire, solftly. "What do you mean by 'I'm sorry?'" she asked Blizzardfang. "I mean I'm sorry! For everything," he said. He tried to stand up, but his broken legs cracked and broke even more. He yelped in pain and fell down. "Look," he said, trying to fight the pain. "I want you to kill me. I want you to do everything to me that I did to you. Make it as painful as you possibly can. I am so sorry that I hurt you..." She stood there, speachless.... ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 23:11, August 18, 2012 (UTC) Snowpaw took the rose and purred. Howlpaw did a sweatdrop. ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 23:13, August 18, 2012 (UTC) "I-I can't..." said Icewillow. She bursted out into tears. "Wow, this is really melodramatic," said Cardinalblaze to his brother as they watched from outside. Brambleheart rolled his eyes. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 23:20, August 18, 2012 (UTC) Sunfire watched them for a distance then padded forward and dropped a fat rabbit at Icewillow's paws. [[User:Littlewillow|''Littlewillow ]] Talkpage! 21:23, September 8, 2012 (UTC) Blizzardfang licked his mate on the head. "I love you, and never will stop being in love with you" he said. She tried to stop crying, but could not. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 21:27, September 8, 2012 (UTC) "u-uhh..." Howlpaw stuttered then he fell over, fainted. Snowpaw looked at him, confused. ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 23:34, September 8, 2012 (UTC) (Oops, typo XD Fixed it :P) Icewillow smiled a little. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 23:47, September 8, 2012 (UTC) (xD) Snowpaw purred and dragged Howlpaw back to camp. ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 23:51, September 8, 2012 (UTC) (Oops, false alarm XD) "What the (beep!)..." said Cardinalblaze. "I don't know either," said Brambleheart. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 23:53, September 8, 2012 (UTC) Snowpaw hauled Howlpaw into the medicine den. ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 23:56, September 8, 2012 (UTC) "One minute," said Brambleheart as he spotted Howlpaw. "What happened to him?" he asked Snowpaw. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 00:00, September 9, 2012 (UTC) "He gave me a flower, and when I purred at him, he fainted..." Snowpaw meowed, slightly turning red. ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 12:56, September 9, 2012 (UTC) Brambleheart nodded. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 15:35, September 9, 2012 (UTC) Snowpaw got some wet moss and dabbed it on Howlpaw's forehead. ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 16:02, September 9, 2012 (UTC) Sunfire gave Snowpaw more moss. ''Littlewillow'' Talkpage! 20:25, September 13, 2012 (UTC) Howlpaw groaned as he opened his eyes. ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 20:33, September 13, 2012 (UTC) Sunfire nudged Icewillow. "When he goes back to the Dark Forest, you may never see him again." ''Littlewillow'' Talkpage! 14:44, September 22, 2012 (UTC) "Why does he have to go back to the Dark Forest?!" asked Icewillow. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 15:02, September 22, 2012 (UTC) "Because that was where he was sent to," Sunfire replied flatly. ''Littlewillow'' Talkpage! 16:07, September 30, 2012 (UTC) "But can't he just stay? Please?" she asked. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪16:14, September 30, 2012 (UTC) "I don't know," Sunfire admitted. ''Littlewillow'' Talkpage! 16:17, September 30, 2012 (UTC) "Maybe I should go back," said Blizzrdfang. "No!" shouted Icewillow. "I don't want you to leave, not any more." "Our family is messed up..." said Cardinalblaze. "No, I've heard of some rogue cat family that's even more insane," replied Breambleheart. "That's hard to believe..." ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 16:21, September 30, 2012 (UTC) (What family?) Sunfire backed away, letting their family speak alone. ''Littlewillow'' Talkpage! 16:24, September 30, 2012 (UTC) (Achilles') Cardinalblaze walked away. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 16:50, September 30, 2012 (UTC) Icynose padded under a tree. [[User talk:Silverfang of ThunderClan|'Silverfang✨"I have a challenge for you, Blueheart,"✨']] 13:25, October 19, 2012 (UTC) Dawnbreeze sat down, scratches covering his sides. He had gotten into another fight with Fallenstar.----Glaciercreek sighed, fluffing up his fur.Silverstar 23:28, October 25, 2012 (UTC) Category:Roleplay Category:Roleplay